SAW Crossover wSoul Eater
by CrisxConnorsBD
Summary: Soul and the gang have been kidnapped. The only way out of the situation, play the kidnappers game.
1. Day 1: Introduction

I recently wrote this as a response to 'The Necromancer' but as I look over how I originally wrote it, I am unsatisfied. So now I am going to edit it as a Directors Cut. The original two chapters with be posted at the end of this story to those whom enjoyed it. Enjoy people!

I do not own Soul Eater, or Saw. Just in case you didn't know that, because obviously if I owned it I would definitely be writing a fanfic on it. 'Cause, Y'know, that's what you're supposed to do…..

**The Games Day 1: The First Hour**

_Day 1 12:04am 0150 hours left _

**Soul's Group**

Soul coughed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, followed by a heavy wheeze. For some reason, his room seemed very dusty.  
>'Maka needs to clean the place better, this dust and all isn't too cool…' he thought as he rolled his head, attempting to find a comfortable position. The bed he was sleeping in seemed hard as well. Soul groaned slightly and turned over on his side, attempting to fall back to the realm of sleep. In the zone between consciousness and sleep, Soul heard a scream in the distance, which soon sounded very close. Soul ripped his eyes open and looked around in the darkness.<br>"What the hell Liz-" Soul began. He then opened his eyes widely, attempting to look for her in the darkness,  
>"Soul is that you?" came the source of the scream, only in a more frantic tone. Soul tried to comprehend why Liz was, A) in his house and B) screaming in it,<br>"Damn…you know Liz it's one thing if you are going to show up for some sleepover shit in the middle of the night. But did you have to scream?" Soul said with a sigh as he felt his eyes grow heavy once again. Liz made a slight shriek and said loudly,  
>"I'm not in your house stupid! I just woke up here!" she said loudly. Soul chuckled and nodded slowly,<br>"Oh really? Whatever, I wouldn't have cared either way, but you woke me up…not cool…" he said with a slight smile. Soul chuckled to himself as Liz made another shriek; Soul raised an eyebrow, and prepared to lecture Liz on the concept of him needing sleep, when Soul finally gathered something.  
>"Why the hell am I on a floor….the floor isn't this cold…" he said as he attempted to place his hand on the back of his head. Soul then widened his eyes as he felt a rope bounded tightly to his hands and that he was against a wall of whimpered nervously as Soul furrowed his eyebrows together and gritted his teeth,<br>"Shut up already!" he yelled as he suddenly frowned as he noticed it was two people that were stirring. "What the hell…" he said slowly to himself as he narrowed his eyebrows together in a frown. "Maka, who else is here? What the fuck, kind of, scheme is this?" Soul asked slowly, sitting up straight and feeling a, stirring body against his back. Soul widened his eyes quickly and darted his head around. Then came a grunted reply to his question,  
>"Soul? What are you doing here?" came Tsubaki's voice, tiredly. Soul frowned and waited for the second voice to speak as well, but it didn't arrive. "and why are we on the floor? And…what's with my hands?" Tsubaki added, fear rising in her voice. Soul felt Liz, rocking back and forth, and twitched his eyebrow.<br>"I don't know….but whatever the hell this prank is….it's uncool…." He said slowly, trying to get a gathering of where they could be at. Tsubaki made a sharp breath as Soul felt a nudge against him, "that's me…" he said as he patted Tsubaki's side, looking past his shoulder with concern, in the darkness. Liz made a silent shriek,  
>"What if we're in a closet or something? Are we going to get raped?" she yelled in fear as Soul twitched again, getting annoyed.<br>"It's not rape…or else I wouldn't be here…" he said slowly, nodding in attempt to make this seem as logical as possible. Tsubaki nudged against Soul's back and whispered,  
>"Soul, what the hell is going on here?" she said silently as Soul gave off a heavy sigh,<br>"I dunno…." He said slowly, "I'm still trying to gather that…." He added. Soul furrowed his eyebrows together and twitched his nose,  
><em>'nothing here makes sense….we weren't partying….I locked the doors didn't I? Even if I didn't, why are these two here also?' <em>Soul thought to himself as anger welded up inside of him,  
>"Alright you freak, this is getting uncool!" Soul yelled, receiving a flinch from the two behind him. Soul gritted his teeth and yelled, louder even, "Where the fuck are we?" Soul yelled. As though in response, lights suddenly flashed on. Soul squinted his eyes, as he couldn't rub them. Liz gave off a yell,<br>"It is a closet!" she shrieked in fear. Tsubaki gave off a sigh,  
>"More like a tiny room….." Tsubaki said as she glanced around. Soul nodded slightly and turned his head slightly towards Liz,<br>"Alright, you need to calm down. Freaking out isn't cool, alright? We need to think a way out of this…." Soul said with a nod, as Liz gave off a heavy sigh. Tsubaki took a sharp breath as she nudged Soul sharply, "Ow…what?" Soul grunted, trying to look at Tsubaki.  
>"There's a tv…." Tsubaki began slowly, "…..and a knife….." she finished with a gulp. Soul glanced up and turned pale. Dangling from a wire, did hang a sharp blade.<br>"The hell…." Soul said as fear finally began rushing through him. He took a heavy couple of breaths and straightened himself out, "alright, play it cool Soul…." He said quietly to himself.  
>"Oh great, now even you're freaked out…" Liz said silently as Soul felt Liz' head turned to where she could be staring at the knife. Soul twitched an eyebrow as he noticed the tv had turned on and a distorted static had consumed the screen.<p>

**Maka's Group **

Maka woke up to find the room was pitch dark. She twitched her eye as she felt anger well up in her,  
>"Soul? What the hell happened to my bed?" she said angrily as she attempted to stand. Maka froze as she collapsed instantly with a sudden wave of pain surge through her ankle. She widened her eyes as she grabbed her ankle, slowly. "What…..the hell…" she whimpered, trying to fight back tears from the pain of having tried to stand. Maka glanced around as fear suddenly flushed over her,<br>_'Am I kidnapped or something?'_ she thought as her eyes widened further, _'Could Soul have gone mad?'_ she thought further as she bit her lip softly. Maka jumped slightly as another voice exclaimed loudly.

"What happened to my ankle! I'm asymmetrical!" came the voice of none other than Death the Kid. Maka narrowed her eyes slightly,  
><em>'Even when he could have been kidnapped, he's only worried about his freakin symmetry….'<em> She thought with a heavy sigh. She took a heavy breath,  
>"Kid….what the hell is going on here?" she said slowly, trying to keep calm as she felt her breathing rate accelerate.<br>"Guys…keep it down…..I'm still tired…" came the, whimpering, voice of Patty. Kid then spoke up, still freaking out a little,  
>"P-P-Patty, wake up. It a-appears we've been k-k-kidnapped…and the bastard made us all asymmetrical to throw us off!" Kid exclaimed angrily. Maka twitched her eyebrow and opened her mouth to retort; when suddenly, a bright light flushed the room. Patty was the first to scream, as they were all were surrounded by walls with spikes and knives on them. Maka gasped and grabbed her chest quickly as sweat began dripping. Kid glanced around the room, nodding at its symmetrical appearance, as though giving it respect; even though those walls could kill them. After a few moments of confusion, a tv suddenly began lowering. As it lowered it began flickering a distorted static. Then, when it reached them, an image began forming its way on the screen.<p>

A silhouette, followed by a slow flush of color, formed a person's head, as it appeared on the screen. Maka widened her eyes as she felt her face turn pale. Looking at the three was a man, bearing a wide, toothy, grin on his face. He bore long, untidy, black hair with red streaks; as well as multiple scars over his face, with his eyes being covered by a hood. Kid glared as he observed the lack of symmetry on this man. The man licked his lips and smiled slightly,  
>"…..what the hell kind of man are you? How can you live with your-" Kid began speaking as the man suddenly interrupted him and spoke, in a sharp and slithering voice,<br>"So we have Patty….and Maka…..even Death the Kid…lovely…." He began as is grin enhanced in width, receiving a shudder from Maka, while Patty frowned at him confusedly. The man continued, "you don't know me….but I know you…" he said slowly. Kid then interrupted him,  
>"What is the meaning of scum, like you, kidnapping us?"he said, shaking his head in disgust at the man's face. The man on the screen frowned as he replied slowly,<br>"Strange thing on that note," he began with a smirk, "Well, there is not exactly a purpose…..just some entertainment…to see how much people can truly value their lives to where they can perform extraordinary….dangerous…tasks…." he said as his smile slowly faded. Kid twitched in annoyance, Maka and Patty simply listening to the person, whom had now captured them, was prepared to do. "Now…..as you probably noticed, as you look around one another," he said as he paused; as though giving them a chance to glance at one another. None of the three moved a muscle and the man grinned slightly, "one of your friends, around you, has a broken ankle; another one has a toxin injected that will kill them in 20 hours without the proper remedy. The other one, whom is not among you at the moment, has a special prize in store." The man smiled, "I hope you don't mind a short break as we wait for that person to gain consciousness…I hope you trust him….your friend will hold your lives in his hands….." Maka widened her eyes in fear and interrupted him,  
>"Who else did you take, you bastard?" she yelled as the man smiled wider,<br>"Patience Maka, you'll soon find out won't you….." the tv screen then switched off to a black screen, which soon flushed with a small light in the center. Maka gasped as the three looked, in fear, at whom was sitting in the center of the room.

**Soul's Group **

As the tv turned on, Soul twitched in anger as a figure slowly appeared on it. Soul opened his mouth to let out a yell, but the figure came first,  
>"Ah Soul….Tsubaki….Liz….how would you like to play a game?…." He spoke calmly, with a slight smile on his face. Soul glared at him, not recognizing the man, and then yelled out,<br>"Who the hell are you?" he yelled towards the screen. The man chuckled slightly, amused from Soul's anger, he ran a hand through his hair and spoke,  
>"Well, Soul, you can call me Darkfire…." He said calmly, nodding his head as he made a toothy grin. Soul twitched his eye and calmed down a bit, trying to not appear intimidated, which he was.<br>"Ok then….." Soul began slowly as Liz and Patty listened, in fear, to the words exchanged between Soul and the man on the television. "…..Darkfire…what the fuck do you want?" Soul finished. Darkfire then looked down and chuckled a little more,  
>"It's quite obvious, for, as I said earlier, I want to play a little game….." he said. Soul twitched his eye,<br>_'What kind of uncool guy kidnaps people to play a game with him?'_ he thought as Darkfire continued, "…As you've, hopefully, noticed, there is a knife dangling and all of you are tied together, that's two things to keep in mind," he said, raising two of his fingers, "one of you is going to have to get out of their own rope, the person to do this?" he said as he paused unamused that nobody was guessing whom it was, "…I'll explain…one of you has been bounded the least tight, but you still will have to cut the rope bound 'round your hand. The way to cut the rope?; simple, all of you must work together to climb up the wall towards the knife, as though you were an insect," Darkfire said slowly, a twisted grin forming as he said the last part, "the one who's bounded the least tight will use the knife to cut their rope….." Darkfire said with a shrug. Soul smiled cooly and nodded,  
>"Seems simple enough…" he said, nodding towards the other two behind him, with assurance. Darkfire then interrupted him, raising a finger and smiling evilly,<br>"BUT…..the knife is double bladed, so, cutting the rope will also mean cutting your wrist…maybe about 12 slices should do it…." He said with a grin with amusement, "afterwards, simply unbound everybody else and walk out of the door…" he added with a smug look, "although…..you have 5 minutes until I gas the room, which will be killing you in less than the time I give to you…let the game begin…" Darkfire finished as he chuckled, grinning widely as he removed his hood slowly. Fading out of the view of the screen before his full face could be seen. Soul, Liz, and Tsubaki all panicked when the tv screen switched over to display a timer.  
><em>5:00:000<em>  
>4:59:372<br>4:58:149

**Black*********Star **

Black*Star awoke slowly, looking around groggily. Then he made a slight jump, noticing that he was seated in a chair and his legs, chest, and hands were restrained. He palened slightly, glancing around as he tried to shake himself out of the restraints. He shook himself heavily and gave a heavy sigh, noticing a television screen.  
><em>'Some freak-ass must be trying to make me look bad…'<em> he thought to himself as a frown formed on his face. Black*Star then replaced it with a grin, trying to give his allusion of confidence.  
>"Ok bro," he began slowly with a slight chuckle, "if you're trying to upstage me? Then you're doing a terrible job! What kind of joke is it to try and go against the great-" Black*Star spoke confidently. He then silenced himself as the television set in front of him began flickering on. Black*Star raised an eyebrow, for, on it was Dr. Franken Stein. (Explanation to be told later :) ) He gave a sigh of relief and chuckled softly, straightening himself up. But, before Black*Star could comment, Stein spoke,<br>"You always were the self-centered one…" he began, smiling sinisterly, "…..hello Black*Star….."Stein said with a toothy grin, tilting his head slightly. Black*Star looked at Stein, for a moment, with confusion and laughed heavily,  
>"Dr. Stein? Now I know this is all a joke! Who put you up to this? Shinigami? Spirit? Am I being punk'd or someth-" Black*Star rambled on, laughing at the screen. Stein twitched losing his temper for a moment,<br>"SHUT UP!" He barked loudly. Black*Star's eyes widened, but then he sat calmly, giving Stein full attention,  
>"Ok Professor Stein, what is this?" he asked slowly, growing nervous. Dr. Stein gave off a short chuckle, adjusting his glasses slightly,<br>"Black*Star…..we're going to play a little game…if you'll direct your attention towards the television set for a moments longer?" he said, with a wave of his hand. Then, the television switched to a display of Maka's group, locked in that room with the spikes on its walls. Black*Star furrowed his eyebrows, anger rising up in him as he then spoke up,  
>"Ok Professor Stein, what the hell are you doing? ….Have you become crazy again or something?" he said, as he stared with concern at his three comrades, in the room lined with spikes. Stein's voice came through the speakers and then chuckling was heard,<br>"That's beside the point, Black*Star," he began slowly, "….we're going to see just how much you're willing to risk to save your fellow students…Take notice towards the arm of your chair…." He said, pausing to let Black*Star take a look. As he bolted his eyes to glance at the arm on his chair, Black*Star noticed 4 buttons. Stein continued, "…..each one could lead to a different outcome: 1 will release the restraints, the other one will unlock all doors through this hallway for 3 minutes, another will start closing the wall in on them, thus, killing them in a matter of seconds, and the last one," he said with a smirk, "well, you can't see it, at the moment, but, hanging behind your head, you have a 'Model 1887' Shotgun pointed towards you at a point-blank range," he said slowly, letting it sink in as Black*Star gave a slight shudder, "pressing the final button will fire it….all are at random and I will not reveal the order of them…" Stein continued with a slight sigh, as if expecting Black*Star to ask that question; which he was planning on. "the conditions are simple…..you have 60 seconds to release yourself before the shotgun auto-fires, 3 minutes to get through the doors, then 30 seconds to release them before I begin closing the walls, if you haven't started it already….and 1 final minute added to get them out, before the wall can close upon them…..simple? Let's begin…." Stein finished as his voice began fading, followed by an insane laughter which caused Black*Star to cringe slightly. Black*Star listened in slight nervousness as the sound of Stein's laughter slowly faded out. He then took a glance at the screen, observing the fear that had appeared on everyone's face. Black*Star noticed a nod from Kid; and he gave a nod back. Black*Star relaxed himself and popped his neck, exhaling heavily…the timer was ticking…

****

**(Bonus) Ox Ford **

Ox awoke slowly, swaying his head groggily. He frowned, as he was feeling very warm, so warm as to where he felt cold.  
><em>'fever?'<em> Ox thought to himself as sweat dripped down his face. He tried to move his left arm, to find it restrained; his right arm was being pulled behind him by some mechanism, which Ox failed to identify, as it was behind him. Although, his right arm was the only thing that was the least restrained; but when he moved his right arm, he felt a sharp poke in the back of his neck, which was aching heavily. Ox flinched and cursed to himself silently, trying to calculate on what was going on.  
><em>'Perhaps this is a hospital?<em>' he thought as he nodded to himself. Suddenly a small light dimmed over him; Ox froze, gritting his teeth, when he noticed that the heat he was feeling was coming from another source in the room. Ox took a heavy breath from nervousness as he noticed a flamethrower, set in front of him, still warming up to torch him.  
><em>'A mad, mad, hospital…'<em> he thought as he felt the amount of sweat on his head increase. Ox lifted his head up, alert, as he heard a quiet static. Ox glanced around and directed the source of the sound towards a television set, laying on a stand, in the corner of the room. Ox observed the television quizzically as it suddenly started crackling. A silhouette appeared slowly; and then formed into none other than Dr. Franken Stein. Ox frowned, confused on what this could possibly be,  
><em>'At least this is the professor…perhaps an exam?'<em> he thought to himself as he furrowed his eyebrows together and gave a slight nod. Ox opened his mouth to speak, but Stein was first to that,  
>"…hello Ox…..I have a test for you….." he spoke, Ox eyed him quizzically and chuckled,<br>"I expected so, professor. But if it's a test Dr. Stein, then I can solve it but…." He eyed the flamethrower, "…..why is this necessary…."he added as he raised an eyebrow. Stein then gave a small laugh,  
>"Nothing, just something to…..persuade you to move quickly," he said slowly, tilting his head and grinning. Ox froze in place, confused. He shook his head slowly and wrinkled his nose, trying to think.<br>"Excuse me? What are you trying to do here?" he said, frowning towards his professor. Stein chuckled slightly, amused, as he fiddled with his glasses and grabbed a cigarette from his lab coat pocket,  
>"One clue, Ox, in answer to your question. Everything burns….." Stein said slowly as he lit the cigarette and took a puff from it. Ox shook his head and chuckled nervously,<br>"Surely you're joking? That makes no sense as an answer. Why would you hook me up to this mechanism, because everything burns?" he said, tilting his head in confusion, receiving a sharp pain from the back of his neck. Professor Stein then smiled,  
>"I never joke on these matters Ox, I gave you a clue, not an answer…" he said with a slight chuckle, making Ox frown, feeling as though that was a stupid comment for him to make, "….now, as you may have noticed, there are 3 mirrors in the room, each reflecting the other as to where you can see your neck on the first…" he said. Ox shook his head slightly. Stein chuckled and gestured his head to his left. Ox glanced to his left, wincing slightly from his neck. Sure enough, there was a mirror there. Ox widened his eyes slightly as he saw a scalpel in his hand, which he had not noticed before, and a square shaped scar on his neck, with a grey object visible beneath his skin. Panic suddenly flushed Ox as Stein continued, " ….the scalpel is key to helping you escape this…if you wish to get out of here….you must create a small incision in the back of your neck…" Stein explained as Ox froze in fear,<br>_'This is crazy….'_ Ox thought as he shook his head slightly, trying to avoid the surge of pain in the back of his neck. Stein continued his explanation, "Then…you must defuse the small circuit breaker, connected to the wire protruding from your neck…to defuse it, simply put the scalpel in the keyhole and turn it…..but a warning…turning the wrong way could permanently damage your spinal cord from the discharge and seal your fate…" Stein said with a wave of his fingers and a slight chuckle. Ox shuddered slightly and gritted his teeth,  
>"P-p-professor, this is m-madness!" he yelled towards the screen. Stein chuckled silently,<p>

"Is it? I'm giving you time Ox, a chance," he said, raising a finger as though scolding him, "…..5 minutes total," he began, holding up five fingers on his hand, "if you fail to escape in 3 minutes, I will pour gasoline on your head from the bucket above you…" he said lowering two of his fingers. Ox looked above and widened his eyes in fear as he saw the bucket, "once the 5 minutes are up, if you aren't out, you will be burned to a crisp…the clock is ticking Ox, Live or Die…your choice…." He finished as he took a puff from his cigar and made a ring of smoke, as the screen flickered off.

For what seemed like forever, Ox sat there, flabbergasted at the situation just handed to him. And by none other than his Professor!  
><em>'Alright, now we have a time limit here; let's get out of here and figure this out…' <em>Ox said with a slight nod. He sweated and gripped the scalpel tightly, looking at the mirror, as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. There were dotted lines marked as where to cut, he noticed as he glanced at where the scalpel was. Ox took 3 short, long breaths as the tv suddenly switched towards a timer:  
><em>4:29:727<br>_Ox took a heavy gulp as he slowly brought his hand down to the dotted line as he prepared himself to begin cutting. Ox hesitated for a second, and then lowered the scalpel along the skin. But, at the moment, as the scalpel made contact with the line, he whited out for a moment, as a surge of pain flushed through him, clouding his vision from shock. Ox recovered and panted heavily as he glanced at the timer:  
><em>4:03:133<br>_Ox gave a soft cough and swallowed, as he brought his thoughts together,

'_focus, I need to make this quick or the pain will kill me. I need to have the shock come over a course of time rather than upon contact….'_ He blinked as he gave a slow nod. Ox gave a heavy breath, calming him as he gave a few short, quick breaths. Ox looked towards the mirror and quickly brought the scalpel down along the line and swiftly made an incision in the line, trying to prevent him from making any sudden movements. He then brought down the scalpel and made another incision. Without hesitation, he slid the scalpel along his neck a third time as the final incision was made. A flap of skin hung from the back of his neck with tissue visible underneath. Ox coughed violently, as he began twitching his hand, and getting dizzy. He took a sharp breath and began reaching towards the circuit breaker.  
><em>02:08:004<br>_ but as he was about to reach the box, gasoline suddenly dumped all over him. Now, Ox was panicking. He spit out some gasoline and tried to blink it out of his eyes. He made on last spit of gasoline and reached the scalpel over, placing the scalpel inside the slot and feeling a slight irritation in his brain upon contact.  
><em>'Which way do I turn?'<em> he thought as his eye twitched from irritation. Suddenly, Ox noticed that the shock, from the previous incision, had reached him.  
><em>00:46:073<br>_blood was streaming down Ox' neck and he was beginning to feel light-headed as he swayed slightly dizzily, feeling an uncomfortable nudge in his spine, as the scalpel lay in the slot. Ox pondered his thoughts together, he had a 50/50 chance on this, but the outcomes were so drastically different.  
><em>00:21:399<br>_Ox took a slow and heavy sigh as he, finally, slowly turned the scalpel to the left, rather than the right, and noticed a sudden loss of grip from what held his right arm, and the restraint on his left. Ox smiled with a feeling of success as he ripped himself from out of the chair.  
><em>00:09:883 <em>  
>Still dripping with gasoline, Ox began running for the door, leaving a trail of the gas, as he began jiggling the lock.<br>_00:01:212  
><em>the clock struck 5 minutes, as the flamethrower ignited; the flames quickly followed the trail of gasoline, leading towards Ox. Ox felt the sudden burst of fire on himself and an unbearable amount of pain, as he fell to his knees. Ox gave a desperate yell for help as he felt himself burn to crisp. But nobody was there, attempting to aid him in his slow death. Ox released his grip on the door knob as he fell to the ground with a thud, twitching his fingers as the fire burned through his skin…

_DarkfireBD: I like this saga, it unleashed my inner insanity. _

_Dr. Franken Stein: I'm still worse :P _

_Jigsaw: Why am I not in this book? _

_Medusa: because you're dead… _

_Jigsaw: Oh yeah….. _

_Soul: Not cool man….Jigsaw was awesome in the movies….. _

_Darkfire: Oh well, I replace him now… _

_DarkfireBD: This is true bro, this is true…. _

_Dr. Franken Stein: Wait, isn't this supposed to be a fanfic?_

_DarkfireBD: Whatever man….. _

_(Send me ideas for the next traps and I'll try to get them in the next chapter, must contain situation and how to get out of it. Thanks for reading and please review! ^^)_


	2. Day 1: The Haunting of Franken Stein

**The Games: Chapter 2: Dr. Franken Stein's Flashback **

What is up good peoples! I have Chapter 2 with me right here! For you to read, and then stop reading, complete ignore me, until my next chapter comes up! Well, that'll have to wait.

Music Artist of the Chapter: Rucka Rucka Ali

Song of the Chapter: Hearts Burst into Fire

Food of the Chapter: Waffle Fries

Person of the Chapter: Blauwk Grillz

**Do I even sound like a guy who could own any of this? Honestly -****_****-* **

**The Games Chapter 2: The Haunting**

As Dr. Stein pushed the button that started the timer, that would decide the lives of multiple people, he sat down and observed the multiple television screens displayed in front of him. Each one possessed a different person in a different trap. Most were unconscious, with others struggling. Some were even dying. Stein looked among the screens with a, blank, emotionless expression. Suddenly he yelled, grabbing his head, as suddenly horrifying images flashed rapidly in his mind.  
>"The fuckin chair…." He grunted, eyes widening, as an image of him, the one that continuously haunted him, bound to a chair, flashed before him….<p>

**[3 Days Prior] Dr. Franken Stein **

Stein twitched his hand as he slowly woke up, his vision blurred. He narrowed his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Then suddenly, his head began pounding. He winced, and tried to put a hand to his head, to find them both bound and restrained, as well as his feet. He looked at the restraints confusedly and glanced around,  
>"Ok, you've got me confused; show yourself." he spoke calmly, glancing around the room lazily, trying to see through the dim lighting. He darted his head towards a television screen, as static was heard. The screen began turning on, slowly, revealing a hooded figure. He spoke in a low and intimidating tone, although Stein as not intimidated.<br>"Professor Franken Stein….I want to play a game….." he spoke slowly. Stein sat calmly, listening carefully. When he gave no response, the figure continued, "As you've noticed, your hands and feet are both restrained…" he said as Stein gave a nod,  
>"Obviously…" he said with a slight chuckle. The figure paid no mind to Stein's retort as he continued,<br>"…this will be taken off soon…you see, you've been known for having a need for dissection of others; as well as a peculiar 'lust' for blood…" he said with a toothy grin, Stein raised an eyebrow as he noticed the multiple scars on the man's face, "…we put that into effect here…we've injected you with a serum to enhance this 'inner insanity' you possess. For it is a neurological serum, created just for you," he said with a smile. Stein smiled slightly, furrowing his eyebrows,  
>"Just for me? Don't I feel special," he said as a frown formed on his face when the light began increasing in brightness, for the room.<br>"In front of you," the man began as the lights flushed the whole room; making Stein squint his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness. When Stein got his vision adjusted, he immediately frowned as he saw what lay before him. There was an unconscious man in front of him, a table with surgeons' tools to the right of the table, and a button on the left, the man on the tv finally continued, "This man has been tied up to where he cannot resist if you choose to dissect him…" he said slowly. Stein raised an eyebrow, and then spoke up,  
>"And how do you claim I would harm him?" he said as he smiled slightly. The figure did not,<br>"The serum is to take effect in 5 minutes, just sit tight…when time runs out, you will be released…you can either dissect the man here…or press the button, it will open the door for you to leave…but if somebody goes through it, it will slam close and lock…so either you or him will make it out….." he said as Stein began fading out of the thought:

**Current Time**

"…_Let the Test begin…."_ The sentence burned into Stein's ears. He was pale and sweating from the experience he had just remembered, as he leaned against the wall, looking down. He heard a door open and jumped around, to see Medusa. Stein raised an eyebrow curiously as she approached him,  
>"Troubled as well Stein?" she said with a bored expression, crossing her arms.<br>"My test…it continues to haunt me, every time I initiate these goddamn tests!" he held his head with his hand and panted, eyes bulging. As Stein calmed down, Medusa leaned against a wall,  
>"Suppose you just tell Darkfire you want to leave?" she suggested, raising her eyebrow. Stein chuckled and stood up straight. He looked at her and shook his head, taking out a cigarette.<br>"Medusa, I know pretty damn well, you hate working for him." He said as he lit the cigarette up, "But, like me, you don't know the outcome if you ask this mad man if you can go…" he said as he smiled toothily and stared at her as he took a puff from his cigarette. Medusa frowned slightly, as though confused,  
>"Stein, you realize these are <em>your<em> students you're executing from this," she began. Stein felt his hear sink and glared,  
>"I'm not executing them! I give them a chance to survive; that's the most I can offer them in that position!" he yelled towards her as he made a heavy sigh; looking down as sadness filled his eyes, "…I give them a chance to live…." He added as he made a smoke ring. Medusa looked at him, a little embarrassed at her accusation, and approached him; placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning against him.<br>"I'm sorry Stein, I've made the situation worse…" she said teasingly as she stared at her nails, "but, either way, we'll get out of this place of the damned soon enough," she added, glancing towards him.  
>"You're a crazy woman, you know that?" Stein said, smiling down to her as he took another puff from his cigar. Medusa smiled and plucked the cigar out of his mouth, placing it in her own; receiving a frown from Stein,<br>"That's my job," she began, staring into space calmly as she wove the cigar around. Stein stared at it, twitching his eye. Medusa inhaled from it and blew a ring of smoke into his face, making a small smile. Stein almost reacted immediately to the smoke ring as suddenly more images flashed in his head; he twitched his head and gave off a heavy breath as he grabbed his forehead. Medusa stopped and looked at him, confused, "Stein?" she said slowly as she watched in curiosity.

**Continuing **

As the timer began, Stein sat patiently. He glanced around the room; it was almost boring, sitting in the chair, unable to even light a cigar. He tapped his fingers as he glanced towards the television screen, which now was displaying a timer:  
><em>04:03:911<br>_Stein nodded to himself as he hummed a tune to himself, trying to keep relaxed. After a few minutes though, he began to feel uneasy.  
><em>03:44:133<em>  
>Stein began to twitch his hand as he began having conflicts in his head, sitting there:<br>_'Only 3 minutes left, we can make it through. Then we can just bolt through the door and come back for him later, possibly…'  
>'To hell with that; we have all of these tools and a subject to dissect, let's just cut him open and then make a run for it!'<br>'I can't dissect anybody anymore….'  
>'Nobody will know except that guy on the tv; and he wants you to murder him. So it's a win-win…'<br>'I can't…..'  
><em>Stein twitched his eye and tried to hum again, but the humming sounded distort as he began to lose comfort and began bolting his head around him, breathing heavily.  
><em>00:23:147<br>_Stein began twitching more and a twisted smile began forming on his face,  
>"Why wait?" he spoke to himself quietly, "It'll only take a moment…" he added as he twitched his eye. As the 5 minute mark hit, his restraints unlocked and Stein formed a demonic smile. He made his hands into a fist as he stretched out his muscles. Stein stood and smiled goofily towards the subject that lay before him. Stein stood as he lit a cigarette and waited for his 'test subject' to awaken, pondering things he could do in order to tear him apart in any way possible. After a minute, or so, the man began to stir. He coughed as Stein exhaled a heavy puff of smoke directed towards the man's face. "Morning, sir…" Stein said slowly as he smiled strangely towards him. The man looked in fear as he saw the professor stand before him,<br>"W-what is this? What the hell is going on?" he yelled towards Stein, glancing around, trying to fight his restraint. Stein simply smiled and walked over to the table possessing the 'tools' and observed them. He glanced at them and smiled as he finally answered the man's question,  
>"Well, I'm going to cut you open…dissect you, if you prefer that term…." He said calmly as he moved his vision towards the knives, "as for where you're at; I don't even know," he said with a strange chuckle. The man began yelling and thrashing everywhere, desperate to escape as his life was now held at the hands of a, currently, madman. Stein took his time, as he observed the blades, and noticed there was a Bowie Knife. He slowly picked it up and observed its sharpness; admiring the shine to it and the sharpened tip. Stein smiled to himself as he reached on the table and took a black, sharpie, marker and began tracing dotted lines along the man's arms.<br>"Please stop this! I can give you money, more knives, anything you want! Just let me go!" the man pleaded as Stein hummed to himself, tracing lines alone the man. He looked in horror as Stein began to lift the blade. Stein smiled widely but then frowned to himself,  
><em>'Be rational Stein! Let him go and you can escape with him! Stop this madness!'<em> came his own voice, which pleaded in his head. Stein lowered the blade as the man had closed his eyes. The subject sat there in fear as he heard the clash arrive. But, when he opened his eyes, he felt nothing; except a lack in restrain. The restraints were gone, he noticed, in relief as Stein stared at the floor with a frown on his face. The man jumped off of the table he was about to be sliced on and ran towards the door, banging on it "LET ME OUT! HELP!" he yelled as he took fearful glances at Stein.

Stein stood there with a disappointed look on his face.  
>"That won't help much, will it?" he muttered to himself as he noticed the button, which he originally planned to use for himself. Stein stared at it with confusion and slowly approached it as the man continued slamming his fists on the door. Stein shook his head and dropped the knife, he was originally holding, on top of the button. A buzzer went off, which received a yell from the man, whom was meant to be Stein's test subject. The door opened as Stein stood there, still frowning, as the man ran out the door. The door slammed with a click as it locked, Stein unamused as he noticed he was now trapped in there, possibly forever. He turned his head towards the tv screen, which was still crackling, he smiled widely.<br>"Show's over folks, I do hope we can do this again sometime," he said with a bow as he grabbed the blade atop the button. He smiled devilishly, staring at the blade as heaved it to where it barely tapped his chest. He poked it and smiled crazily, eyes bulging with insanity. He gave of a cackle of laughter as he threw the blade into his chest; letting blood escape, at a massive rate, as he fell to the floor; a large, disturbing, smile present on his face.  
>As Darkfire observed on the screen what was happening, he quickly motioned for Medusa to approach him. Medusa walked up to him, hands behind her back as she nodded for him to speak.<br>"Get this one to the medical area, immediately…" he said as he smiled towards the screen at, the bleeding, Stein. Medusa gave a nod and began heading towards the door. As she left, Darkfire cupped his face in his hands and tapped his chin, smiling into a devilish grin.  
>"Perhaps…he can also be of some use…." He said softly; as he ran his finger along the screen slowly.<p>

**Current Time **

Stein bolted his eyes as he found himself on the ground, against the wall, trembling. He noticed that he had a blanket over him and glanced to his side as he saw a sleeping Medusa was sitting against the wall, next to him.  
><em>'Strange woman, she is…'<em> Stein thought as he smiled slightly; taking the blanket off and placing it over Medusa slowly, receiving a calm sigh from he as she clutched the blanket close to her. Stein gave a slight nod, smiling small, as he rose slightly. He approached the counter, which held all of the screens in which he interacted with these victims from. He gave a heavy sigh, flinching suddenly as he heard Medusa directly behind him.  
>"You didn't have to leave so soon, you know…" she said calmly as she lay her head on his back, wrapping the blanket around him. "Just come back to wall and take a nap," she said with a slight chuckle. Stein bit his lip and pondered his thoughts,<br>_'excuse….'_ He thought as he suddenly noticed that Black*Star had begun to make his move.  
>"I can't Medusa…" he said calmly as he stared at the screen. Medusa sighed heavily and turned him around, frowning slightly,<br>"And why is that, professor?" she said with a twitch, irritation in her tone. Stein smirked slightly,  
>"I have work, sadly." He said. Medusa frowned a little,<br>"Why would you be eager to watch the death of one of your students?" she said, looking up to him. Stein nodded slightly,  
>"Because, I pray that he will be able to survive…" he said, "and I want to see whatever happens…" he added slowly, looking down and running a hand through Medusa's hair. Medusa leaned her back against Stein's chest and gave a small smile. Stein twitched as she ran her fingers along his cheek slowly, then slapping it softly,<br>"Good luck with that one, Stein. I will see you later tonight…" she said with a grin forming on her face. Stein twitched his eye and smiled strangely,  
>"I'll see you then, witch…" he said as he took a cigar out of his pocket. Medusa nodded slightly and smoothly lifted herself off of him as she took the blanket and tossed it against the wall. She took a final glance at Stein, whom was clearing his throat and lighting the cigar, in observance of the screen. She gave a slight nod, and left the room slowly.<p>

**Black*Star**

Black*Star flinched at the sound of the clock ticking. He twitched his fingers and began sweating, everybody's lives were in his hands, and that was the one pressure he hated….he slowly raised a finger over one of the buttons, the 1st one, he hesitated for a long time; hanging his finger above the button, twitching his eye slightly. He took a heavy breath then pushed it; ducking and closing his eyes in fear of what may have happened. There was a second of nothing, but ticking. He then felt his restraints loosen, as he gave a sigh of relief and a smile of confidence.  
><em>'That was easier…'<em> he thought with a slight nod. He then looked carefully among the buttons; deciding to skip the 2nd. Instead, he raised his finger above the 3rd button. Black*Star stared at it quizzically and pressed it. He ducked just in time as he heard the gun fire; it sounded like an explosion to him, followed by a sharp pain. He cursed as he felt one of the bullets from the shell that had lodged in his shoulder. He grabbed it with his good arm; applying pressure to prevent too much bleeding, and used the other to push another button. Black*Star raised his finger over the 4th button and nodded,  
><em>'the only one left…<em>' he thought to himself as he then pressed the 4th button and heard the door click. Black*Star beamed as he jolted towards the doors and gave a heavy breath as he kicked down the first one, obviously not wanting to take the time to just open them. Black*Star cringed as he then heard a sound of gears turning; as well as the sound of yelling from Patty from both, the tv, and down the hallway. The mechanism had started! Black star went and began booting down the doors, in the hallway, as fast as he could. Growing more tired with each one, but he pursued as the timer continued to tick on.

"Bastards!" he cursed to himself as he grabbed his shoulder tightly, a surge of pain going through it. His leg was getting sore from all of the exhaust of energy from kicking down so many doors in such little time. Black*Star finally gave a heave with his should as he finally knocked open the final door; only to find everyone standing close together. The walls were closing around them and there was no way they could smoothly shimmy through it in time. Kid saw Black*Star and gave a slight nod as he reached out his hand for Black*Star to take. Black*Star gave a sharp breath as he pondered his thoughts together, taking notice of the thin walls closing in,  
><em>'If I reach out, I could lose my arm if I'm not fast enough….<em>then_ again, 3-for-1…' _Black*Star thought with a nod as Kid glared at him in slight anger,  
>"God dammit Black*Star! Pull us over; it's too risky to squeeze through the wall, thin as it is!" Kid yelled loudly; using his good leg, as he tried to keep the walls at bay; Maka doing the same, as Patty looked to Black*Star in fear. Black*Star thought for another moment, and then gave a nod. He reached his hand out, stepped forward, and heaved everyone through the door. As the 3 landed on the ground, Patty quickly got up, noticing the walls closing in upon themselves, and reached for Black*Star. When they grabbed hands, Patty pulled, to find something restraining Black*Star. Black*Star gave a sharp breath as he felt needles being stabbed into him. Maka looked and screamed when she found Black*Star's leg was caught in the wall, and he was slowly being squeezed in-between them. Black*Star gave a slight nod and let go of Patty's hand, in defeat, and uttered,<br>"Stein betrayed us…." He said slowly; followed by the sound of bones filling everyone's ears as Black*Star felt himself being yanked in between the walls. Patty began tearing up as Maka stared at the wall in disbelief, feeling her broken ankle begin shaking as the shock left her; pain surging through it. Kid motioned for Maka to straighten out her bad leg and focus on her good one, trying to avoid forgetting the situation.  
>"We have to get out of here…." He said slowly as he began limping through the hallway, followed by Patty. Maka took a final glance at the wall and gave a slight nod. As they ran through the hallways and finally reached the room; Kid was the first in. He was also the first to notice that a clock on the television screen said:<br>_00:00:000  
><em> Kid pondered for a mere millisecond, furrowing his eyebrows together; widening his eyes in fear, taking notice of the shotgun facing him. The shotgun fired and Kid gave a large spit of blood as the shell launched bullets directly over Kid's chest. There was a dim in sound as Kid fell to his knees, hearing yells as a soft force grabbed him and heaved him up, then his eyes fell heavy as he felt the blood trail down his lip. Then, all was black….

**(Bonus) Darkfire's first game**

A man with long, black hair; with red streaks, lay against a wall, unconscious. A few moments passed before a cough was given. He opened an eye slowly, for the other one was swollen shut. He took a glance around the room slowly,  
><em>'What the fuck is this?'<em> he thought to himself as he lifted a hand to a heavy object atop of his head. He tapped it and cursed to himself as he felt a prick on his finger, "God damn!" he said to himself. He then glanced and noticed a mirror. He stared in horror as he saw a strange mechanism on top of his head; it looked like a bear, or maybe a mouse, trap; only it was in reverse. He shuddered as he fell back against his wall and felt a heavy pain in his eye. He reached up through the metal to touch it and winced as he felt an object buried inside of his eyelid. He rose slightly and tried to pry off the headgear and then widened his eyes in fear as he noticed a problem. The mechanism was also wedged into his mouth and sticking slightly into his jaw. The man's pupils shook as he heard a static from somewhere. He rose slowly and groggily searched for the source,  
>"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled towards the wall as he found a tv set. He eyed it quizzically and stared into it; he jolted back as he noticed a figure forming through the static. He narrowed his good eye and saw a puppet appear on the screen. The man shook his head in disbelief and gave a slight chuckle, "Is this one of my meth trips or something?" he said to himself as the puppet began speaking.<br>"Hello Travis; I wan't to play a game. For too long, you have avoided capture from police authorities and continuously made a life of crime; drowned in drugs as well as women. Today, I am your officer and your judge. On top of your head lays a bear trap, place in reverse. In a single minute, it will rip your head, clean, into two pieces. The only way to unlock the trap is to remove the key from behind your eyelid. The way to do that? Use the blade and cut into your horrid self. Live or die, Travis. It is your choice…" he said as the screen flickered off.

Travis shook his head in disbelief and froze as he felt a ticking, coming from the trap atop him. He bolted around and frantically searched for this blade, as the clock ticked away.  
>"C'mon god dammit, where is this fuckin-" he said through his teeth as he suddenly came across and old, rusty, scalpel; lying on the floor. He reached for it quickly and began running for the mirror he had seen earlier. Travis gave a heavy sigh as he nodded slightly, "Like you're cutting yourself…only not your arm…" he said softly as he stared at his swollen eye and made out the formation of a key,<br>_'One incision, that's all I need…'_ he thought to himself; glancing towards the timer:  
><em>36 seconds<br>_Travis quickly brought the scalpel upon his swollen eyelid and shuddered at the gross feeling he received from touching the swollen organ. He gave a heavy sigh and slowly began cutting, receiving an instant surge of pain, as he grunted loudly and felt his other eye tear up. Then came the horrid part:

As Travis got halfway through the incision  
><em>30 seconds<em> came the timer as it made a loud buzzer noise; surprising Travis as he suddenly slid the scalpel into his eye. "GOD DAMMIT!" he said, cursing to himself as he felt blood pour out of his swollen eyelid. He fell against a wall and grabbed for the scalpel, sliding it out swiftly, with a tug of the eye. Travis wedged his eyelid shut as he cursed multiple times. He then opened his good eye slowly and gave a slight sob. He reached his hand and bore his fingers into the small incision he had made, making it wider; only with a larger amount of pain. He gave a loud yell of agony as he felt the moist key and tore it out of his eye, receiving a small fountain of blood in return as he gave another yell of pain. He cursed to himself as he desperately searched for the keyhole and running to the mirror. He approached it and stared at the device  
><em>7 seconds<em> was on the timer; as Travis quickly located the keyhole and wedged the key into it, turning it sharply. Travis tried to tug on it, but found it not budging. He widened his eyes in fear as he ran out of time  
><em>3 seconds<em> Travis saw as he made a final desperate attempt. He grabbed the iron, in his mouth, and ripped it through; leaving a wider gap where his mouth was. Blood fell from his mouth as Travis threw the trap as far away as he could, watching it snap shut in a loud bang. He stared at it for a moment, before taking his good eye towards the exit door. Travis rose groggily as he clutched his, now gushing eye, and began heading towards the door; throwing it open and slowly making an exit.

_DarkfireBD: I didn't like how this bonus turned out _

_Darkfire: Well we shall use it now and then to give off my story :)_

_Soul: I could use sleep as well….pretty cool. _

_Jigsaw: Who wants to play Monopoly? _

_All: NO! _

_Jigsaw: o.o ouch….. _

_DarkfireBD: Please review! Submit your trap ideas to use!_


End file.
